Two Keys
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Siang itu Sarada penasaran dengan kunci-kunci yang dimiliki Ibunya. Ia kemudian bertanya satu-satu kegunaan fungsi kunci tersebut, sampai—"Tapi, ada kunci yang tidak Ibu gantung di sini?"/"Huh? Apa itu?"/"Kunci hati Ibu. Karena hanya kau dan Ayahmu yang memilikinya."/("S-Savers Contest: Bajir TomatCeri)


**Title:** _Two Keys_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Family_ | **Rated:** _K_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#10_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSakuSara Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

Siang itu Sarada penasaran dengan kunci-kunci yang dimiliki Ibunya. Ia kemudian bertanya satu-satu kegunaan fungsi kunci tersebut, sampai—

"Tapi, ada kunci yang tidak Ibu gantung di sini?"

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Kunci hati Ibu. Karena hanya kau dan Ayahmu yang memilikinya."

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Sarada sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, saat Bibi Ino, kemudian mencegatnya di jalan. Wanita berkucir kuda itu menyerahkan serangkaian kunci, memintanya untuk mengantarkan benda itu pada Uchiha Sakura—Ibunya.

"Untuk apa ini, Bi?"

"Oh, itu kunci-kunci milik Sakura. Ibumu minta aku mengembalikannya setelah aku meminjamnya kemarin. Dan karena kau ada di sini, boleh Bibi titip padamu, Sarada?"

Sarada mengernyitkan alisnya. Bibi Ino tersenyum manis padanya—dan senyum itu terlalu dimanis-maniskan menurutnya. Persis seperti senyum sang Ibu ketika sedang ada maunya. Astaga.

"Tapi, kunci apa ini, Bi?"

Ah, sepertinya Sarada tak pernah tahu, kalau selama ini Ibunya punya banyak koleksi kunci.

"Itu kunci kantor Ibumu di rumah sakit, Nak."

"Semuanya?"

"Eh? Tidak—tidak, tentu saja. Kunci kantor Ibumu yang berwarna tembaga, tapi kunci yang lain Bibi tidak tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu—terus terang saja, ia memang tidak hapal semua kunci Sakura. Hanya beberapa saja yang diketahuinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Ibumu, Nak. Aku yakin dia dengan senang hati akan memberitahumu."

 _Itu ide yang bagus_ —pikir Sarada.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Bibi Ino."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Ino melambaikan tangannya, Sarada tersenyum. Ia ingin lekas pulang agar bisa menanyakan pada sang Ibu kegunaan dari kunci-kunci itu.

Ah, sebaiknya ia cepat.

* * *

Sarada tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Ia bergumam _'tadaima'_ —namun tidak ada yang menyahutnya. Rumah terdengar sunyi saat Sarada menggeser pintu utama. Sandal _ninja_ Ibunya masih ada, diletakkan rapi di dekat dinding. Itu artinya sang Ibu ada di rumah, mungkin suaranya kurang keras hingga wanita itu tak mendengarnya. Ya, mungkin.

"Ibu?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Ah, itu dia Ibunya. Sarada tersenyum, menarik serangkaian kunci yang berbunyi nyaring ketika ia mengangkatnya ke depan wajah.

"Ini kunci Ibu, kan? Bibi Ino yang menitipnya. Tapi, kenapa kuncinya banyak sekali, Bu. Kalau begitu, yang mana kunci rumah?"

Sarada penasaran. Ada banyak kunci yang digabung menjadi satu rangkaian dan tergantung di sana. Bergerincing ketika ia menggoyang-goyangnya.

Ah, Sarada tak habis pikir. Entah bagaimana cara Ibunya membawa semua kunci-kunci ini tanpa membuat suara di sepanjang jalan.

"Yang perak ada lambang 'U'-nya, sayang." Sakura tersenyum, melirik sekilas pada sang putri semata wayang.

"Oh, kalau yang ini?" mata Sarada membola lucu. Ia semakin penasaran. Ada banyak kunci yang belum diketahuinya.

"Yang itu kunci ruangan Ibu di rumah sakit." sahut Sakura sambil menyesap pelan teh hangatnya.

"Yang ini?"

"Itu kunci gudang."

"Lalu yang ini?"

"Kunci untuk lemari."

"Lemari?"

"Iya, sayang. Lemari Ayah dan Ibu ada kuncinya." Sakura menghampiri Sarada. Ia menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan berjongkok.

"Biar Ibu jelaskan, sayang." Sakura mengambil kunci-kunci tersebut dengan lembut—dari tangan Sarada. Menjelaskan satu-satu fungsi dari semua kuncinya.

Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan sang Ibu.

"Woah, ternyata Ibu punya banyak kunci." Sarada menatap kagum. Sakura terkekeh, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak gemas rambut putrinya itu.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi, ada satu kunci lagi yang tidak Ibu gantung di sini."

"Eh, kunci apa itu?" Sekali lagi mata Sarada menyala-nyala, ia dibuat penasaran oleh Ibunya. Ia pikir, kunci-kunci ini sudah memuat semua kunci milik Ibunya.

"Kunci hati Ibu." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Satu kuncinya ada di sini." Sakura mengetuk pelan kening Sarada—sebuah _gesture_ tanda sayang khas Uchiha. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara pintu utama bergeser. Serempak, Sakura dan Sarada menolehkan wajahnya. Ada _chakra_ khas milik seseorang yang tengah mendekat—mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan orang tesebut.

Sebelum berdiri menghampiri sang suami, Sakura berbisik pelan di telinga sang putri.

"Satunya lagi disimpan oleh Ayahmu." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sementara Sarada tersenyum dengan semu kemerahan menghias di kedua pipi.

Ah, Ibunya bisa saja.

 **FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya bikin yang _setting_ -nya canon yeayy~ :"DD

Oh, iya. Makasih buat yang udah ingetin tadi. Document nya ketukar ama fict yang lain huhu maaf~

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
